


The Woes Of A Young Boy's Love

by Tropicalnight



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1827 pairing, Boys In Love, Innocent Blushing Tsuna, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Tuna-Fish, hand-holding, uh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropicalnight/pseuds/Tropicalnight
Summary: Hibari smirked. The brunet dug his grave himself. Even so, he felt like he should give him a warning, not that it would help much."You have got to stop doing that." Tsuna snapped his head to meet Hibari-san gaze, afraid that he'd somehow made him mad, but the teasing smirk didn't do much to elevate his concerns."...S-stop what?""Saying things that make me what to kiss you." Tsuna had zero time for his mind to process what Hibari-san had just said before he was cut off as a hand snaked around his waist and another tangled into his fluffy spiked brown hair, successfully preventing him from escaping.OR...As Hibari Kyoya (yes, THE Hibari Kyoya) whispered loving words into his ear (as if he hadn't been kissing the living daylights out of Tsuna and even biting him, damn his composure), Tsunayoshi Sawada knew, that no matter how much he looked, he would never find anything better than Kyoya.





	The Woes Of A Young Boy's Love

**Author's Note:**

> 1827 till the end of time

A light breeze swept across the roof, the hem of Tsuna's shirt flowing gently with the wind. He caressed the small black kitty that had somehow managed to make its way to the roof, watching as it purred and leaned to his touch. He remembered how he feared black cats as a child, thinking that they brought bad luck, but they were actually quite affectionate once they got used to you. The cat perked up suddenly, moving more towards him as if smelling something she liked. Tsuna sighed, oh well. He wasn't that hungry anyway. He took out his bento, uncovering the lid, and placing it in front of the cat. It rummaged through it, going for the fish almost immediately.

He was about to turn to leave it to its meal, before a quiet voice called out to him, "Herbivore." He mentally 'HIEEEE'd inside, but thankfully the widening of his eyes was the only thing relaying his surprise and even slight fear. "H-Hibari-san.." He ransacked his brain, trying to come up with excuses for why he had a cat, animals were against the rules, Hibari-san's Hibird aside. But he didn't have a death-wish, so he kept his mouth shut.

"U-Uh, I was just, erm..." He started, but Hibari-san cut him off. "Bringing an animal to school is against the rules, herbivore. For disobeying the rules, I will bite you to death."

Tsuna panicked, putting up his hands for what he hoped to be a pacifying motion. "Ah, wait, Hibari-san!" Hibari-san suddenly had a thoughtful look, and Tsuna knew the only reason he was considering (at least he hoped that was what Hibari-san was thinking about) letting him go scot free was that of his surprising adoration of small animals.

Hibari-san grunted, "Fine" Tsuna breathed a sigh," but." Tsuna tensed. Hibari-san smirked, apparently enjoying the effect of fear he had on Tsuna. Sadistic bastard.

...

Judging by Hibari-san's curious widening of eyes, he (shit) accidentally said that out-loud.

shit shiT shIT sHIT SHIT.

"Ah, H-Hibari-san, I-I..." Hibari-san actually cracked a smile at that. Was the apocalypse coming? Tsuna was pretty used to freaky things -it was basically the norm for him- but even Hibari-san smiling had to be crossing a line there.

He had to admit, it didn't look too bad on him though. Hibari-san was pretty attractive after all... Tsuna blushed bright red at his thoughts. 'What am I thinking!? This is Hibari-san!'

"Herbivore," A low growl pulled him from his thoughts, and before he had noticed, Hibari-san was standing right in front of him. He grabbed his arm a bit roughly, and turned away, pulling Tsuna along with him, making Tsuna wonder what the man was up to. He was shoved to the wall (it didn't hurt much though, Reborn being his trainer, he mostly got used to pain and ignoring it) and he stumbled, falling to the ground and leaning against the wall. This seemed what Hibari-san wanted to do, because he had a slight smirk on his face, and before Tsuna could ponder, Hibari-san was laying his head on his lap, looking entirely at peace and seconds away from sleep.

"...Hibari-san, what are you...doing?"

"I'm sleeping. Wake me up and get bitten to death."

"Hibari-san... I have class soon."

"Did I ask for your opinion, herbivore?" This was said in a warning tone, promising pain for anyone who would oppose him.

"N-no, Hibari-san!"

"...H-Hibari-san...?" He said questioningly after a pause, but the man did not respond. Tsuna soon realized that judging by Hibari-san's even breath and the lack of furrowing on his eyebrows, he had fallen asleep.

Tsuna was a bit astounded to how human Hibari-san looked at that moment. Hibari-san had always been sort of unreachable, untameable and distant; a true Cloud. Chaos at its finest. But this, the man laying on his lap did not look anything of the sort. He looked ethereally beautiful, flawless porcelain skin, eyelids hiding breathtaking steely grey eyes that would soften the moment Hibari-san thought no one was looking. He would occasionally have the sparsest smirk on his face, whether he was fighting a worthy opponent or just resting on the rooftop with Hibird, the wind swaying his hair.

As Tsuna toyed with Hibari-san's hair, and he leaned into his touch, Tsuna came to an adorable realization.

'Heh. Hibari-san's just like a cat.'

Eventually, after five times of Hibari-san actually pulling him from class to use him as his personal warm pillow, he had gotten used to both ignoring his classmates dumbfounded faces and the actual request of Hibari-san. Although, even with his super ability to adapt to the strangest situations, he could not help feeling dazed whenever Hibari-san would pull his face closer and caress Tsuna with his shockingly gentle touch, as if trying to memorize every curve of Tsunayoshi's face, staring at him with his alluring grey eyes. At the thought, he couldn't help the strange twist in his stomach. Whether it was happiness or horror, he couldn't decide.

It happened to be one of those days, with the weather exceptionally good, so Tsuna wasn't at all surprised when Hibari-san appeared at his class-door, striking fear in almost everyone other than Tsuna and Hana (obviously).

Tsuna played with a couple of Hibari-san's bang strands, but unlike the other times where Hibari-san leaned (and occasionally even purred) to his touch, his eyes slowly awoke, causing Tsuna to pull his hand back so quickly you'd think it was touched by fire. "Ah, Hibari-san! I'm so sorry! Please don't bite me to death!" Hibari-san blinked a couple of times, and Tsuna, still terrified, was trying to decipher whether Hibari-san was trying to blink back the leftover traces of sleep, or he was curious.

"...It's okay, you know."

"Eh?" Tsuna had thought that Reborn had beaten whatever stupidity that resided in him, but he couldn't, for the love of God, understand what Hibari-san had just said.

"I don't mind," Hibari-san said simply. Tsuna, understanding the implication, felt a deep flush crawling up his neck. "I-I s-see." For once, Tsuna actually hated the hot sun. It was only making him blush deeper. He shakily moved his hands to Hibari-san's hair, but it was more awkwardly now like he couldn't figure out what to do with them. Hibari-san easily closed his eyes and as he felt Tsunayoshi's hands move a bit more naturally, he let out a besotted sigh.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna tensed but continued running his hands through Hibari-san soft hair. It was the first time Hibari-san had prompted a conversation during their usual daily exchanged, usually, it was Tsuna who would have a mostly one-sided conversation. But Tsuna did not interrupt and let Hibari-san talk.

"Aren't you afraid?" The question surprised Tsuna; that question was a bit unlike Hibari-san. Nonetheless, he paused slightly before answering sincerely.

"...I-I.. am afraid, Hibari-san. But.. at the same time, I-I sort of admire you," Urged by Hibari-san's silent nod, he resumed, "You - you love Namimori more than anything else, and I respect your loyalty." Here he gave a beaming smile, "You're also very powerful and brave! I always feel assured, like when you fought alongside us with Mukuro; with you there... I felt like we had already won. And most people in Namimori might not show it, but they feel reassured having you here, as Namimori's own guardian angel. Whenever you beat up bullies or criminals, they always appreciate it. You bring hope and courage wherever you go, I know I shouldn't depend on you much, but, Hibari-san. Thank you for always being there."

He smiled, almost blinding Hibari. But at the same time, it brought warmth, as if he had recently drunk green tea, but instead, it was focused on his heart. He had to admit, it wasn't... unpleasant, to hear the little animal herbivore thinks so highly of him.

He smirked. The brunet dug his grave himself. Even so, he felt like he should give him a warning, not that it would help much.

"You have got to stop doing that." Tsuna snapped his head to meet Hibari-san gaze, afraid that he'd somehow made him mad, but the teasing smirk didn't do much to elevate his concerns.

"...S-stop what?"

"Saying things that make me what to kiss you." Tsuna had zero time for his mind to process what Hibari-san had just said before he was cut off as a hand snaked around his waist and another tangled into his fluffy spiked brown hair, successfully preventing him from escaping. Squeaking in surprise, Tsuna struggled weakly to get away from his Cloud Guardian, yet he relaxed as he couldn't help be swept into the heated, warm kiss. Hibari-san's tongue was hot and experienced, even eager, as he ravaged the brunet's smaller cavern, exploring all nooks and crannies, memorizing every curve. He suckled on his sweet chocolate tasting tongue that Tsuna had probably eaten earlier that day. The young Sky's original protests turned into breathless moans, lacking any air for anything more. Hibari-san made sure to give him time to breathe, though all that time was pretty much wasted as Hibari-san explored his neck, nibbling lightly on his skin or his kiss-bruised, pink, plump lips. Tsuna was long pushed against the wall, and the jacket he brought for warmth was forgotten on the floor. Hibari-san's hand was already up his shirt before he registered what was happening, ghosting over his quivering stomach and stroking his hardening pinkish nipples.

The heavy makeout session soon ended as Hibari disengaged his mouth from Tsunayoshi's red-bitten mouth, and he licked the connecting, glistening line of saliva, and allowed himself a smug smirk as he laid his eyes on Tsunayoshi. The brunet was clearly turned on, Hibari thought, by a kiss. He suppressed a smile, that was adorable. He was hazy-eyed, flushed, and managed to look confused and curious and indignant and turned on and it drove Hibari up a wall. He pressed a tiny peck (to Hibari's standards, Tsunayoshi flushed even further) to the stunned brunet's mouth, and placed his mouth right beside his ear, deliberately ghosting his breath over Tsunayoshi's ear. Tsunayoshi visibly shivered.

"I don't care if one of those herbivorous guardians of yours has a crush on you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, of today and after, you are mine. No matter what anyone says you belong to me. And," He met Tsunayoshi's now confused eyes and smiled, his eyes glistening with clear affection that Tsuna couldn't help but notice. "I am yours too." Tsuna was stunned, with a blushing doe-eyed look, though what Hibari-san wasn't exactly...unpleasant. In fact, it sounded strangely appealing to him, the fact that Hibari-san actually wanted him. Hibari-san, a strong carnivore and surely one of the strongest men he'd met, liked him.

Before Tsuna could muster up a reply, Hibari-san had already stood up and made a move to turn, before, in a sudden burst of courage, Tsuna grabbed the hem of his sleeve, halting the older boy and causing him to look back. Hibari-san raised a curious eyebrow and Tsuna made a move to stand up, though in a sudden rush of clumsiness he thought he lost, he stumbled and fell (quite cliche-ish) into Hibari-san's arms.

He flushed, his face now a color that surely wasn't healthy, and you could almost see the steam stemming from his ears. "H-Hibari-san... No, K-k-kyoya," He amended, sounding weak from the insistent stuttering.

Hibari was dumbfounded; the herbivore was being much braver than usual... Then he saw his blushing face and chuckled fondly, pulling Tsuna further into his chest, if to save the last grace of his sanity and pride. Tsuna squeaked quietly against his chest, much to his amusement, but he could feel his muscles loosening, falling more naturally into Hibari's embrace. He couldn't help but notice with smugness how perfectly Tsunayoshi fit into the crook of his neck, his height allowing Hibari to easily lean into him, but not too much. His spiked fluffy auburn hair was soft against Hibari's cheek, almost tickling him.

...

...

...

"...Kyo...'to...'suki," Hibari tore Tsunayoshi from his chest curiously, and the small animal meekly met his gaze, but there was a certain fire in them. Orange glossed over Tsunayoshi's eyes for a moment, and he seemed to get braver at that. "K-Kyoya no Koto ga... suki." (I love Kyoya.)

Jeez, how many times was Tsunayoshi going to surprise him?

Tsuna looked to his feet and shuffled nervously; he was feeling quite awkward in the silence. It was interrupted by his yelp of surprise and fear as a sharp sting of pain and something other than pain. Was...Kyoya...BITING him?!

"Kyo-nnh!" He moaned as Kyoya licked the speck of blood and turned to him, smirking proudly at the red mark marring Tsuna's otherwise flawless skin. Kyoya took his hand and laced it with his, and whispered quietly, yet to Tsuna, it was heard as loud as a Trombone, with his roguishly handsome yet irritating smile. (But Tsuna loved him so S'fine.)

"I've never loved you any more than I do, right this second. And I'll never love you any less than I do, right this second."

As Tsuna heard this, he decided. At the prime age of 15, with a long, happy life ahead of him that would surely be filled with amazing and wonderful things, he could never ever find anything better than Hibari Kyoya.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that this was cringeworthy and totally awful. Yet I chose to write it.


End file.
